


Does Size Matter?

by caitrionabh



Series: BokuAkaKuroo Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaKuro Week, Minor Body Image Issues, Multi, Nonbinary Character, i still cant believe i'm keeping up with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The longer they lived together, the harder organizing clothes became. Not necessarily because they were slobs - though Bokuto wasn’t the neatest and Kuroo was slightly horrified by the level of chaos Akaashi would occasionally let their room descend into - but more because every one of them was a bit of a thief."</p><p>-</p><p>BokuAkaKuroo Week Day 5 - Clothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Size Matter?

The longer they lived together, the harder organizing clothes became. Not necessarily because they were slobs - though Bokuto wasn’t the neatest and Kuroo was slightly horrified by the level of chaos Akaashi would occasionally let their room descend into - but more because every one of them was a bit of a thief.

It started with Akaashi. You could tell the minute they decided that leaving the house was no longer happening because they would have stolen the biggest hoodie of Bokuto’s or Kuroo’s they could find and cuddled into it. More often than not they slept in a stolen t-shirt. And while Kuroo had previously thought it would be gross, he had to admit that Akaashi looked adorable in his paw print boxers, stolen fresh out of the dryer.

Kuroo was the next to join the fray. In winter there were almost fights over who got which scarves as both he and Akaashi tried to take Bokuto’s - who seemed to be oblivious to the cold and never wore them anyway. Eventually compromises were reached and Kuroo often stole Akaashi’s scarves too, finding it much easier to stay warm when he was wrapped in his boyfriend or datemate’s smell as well as soft wool. Bokuto’s jackets were another battleground but that was solved when Kuroo had declared that it would be a betrayal to wear a Fukurodani jacket. Akaashi happily laid claim to it whenever Bokuto wasn’t wearing it himself, and they had no qualms about pouting their way into getting Bo to hand it over or stealing Kuroo’s old Nekoma jacket. Apparently, comfort comes before loyalty - an observation which had resulted in them hurling a pillow at Kuroo.

Despite his love of sharing his own, Bokuto wasn’t super fond of stealing clothes for himself - though as Akaashi observed, when he was home he wasn’t fond of wearing a lot of clothes anyway. But as Akaashi and Kuroo discovered, he was also embarrassed by the fact that he was much more likely to stretch out their clothes that they were to stretch out his. And once that was known, neither of them were going to let it stand.

So on one lazy afternoon, they confronted him.

“You know we don’t care right?” Kuroo had asked. “It’s basically an improvement.”

But when the only response was an almost inaudible mumble in which only the words “too big” and “look silly” were intelligible, Akaashi decided to step in.

“Koutarou.” they said. “Kou. Look at me.”

With more gentle coaxing they eventually got him to meet their gaze, and everything in his face, from the downturned lips to the furrowed brow, told Akaashi just how upset he was.

“Oh, Koutarou.” they sighed, gently stroking his hair. “Talk to us. Please.”

At this point Kuroo rejoined, wrapping an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders and pulling him over to lean on him.

“Yeah, tell us who said you’d look silly. I’m gonna punch them.” And when Akaashi gave him a reproachful look he amended. “I mean, you don’t look silly at all. We love you and all your buffness. Besides, one of us has to be the one who could bench press the others and we all know it’s not gonna be me.”

That pulled a small laugh from Bokuto, who turned to look at Kuroo and asked, “Really.”

“Really.”

Slipping an arm around his waist and squeezing gently Akaashi added. “Of course, really. We wouldn’t lie to you Koutarou. Ever.”

“Unless we were planning a surprise party for you and didn’t want you to know.” Kuroo joked.

“ _Tetsurou._ ” Akaashi warned.

“What? You’d rather I ruin the surprise?”

Bokuto started laughing then, setting all three of them shaking. “I love you guys.”

Akaashi smiled, and pressing a kiss to his cheek, replied, “We love you too.”

“Yeah, Kou. We love you lots.” Kuroo agreed. “Honestly there is only one problem I could ever have with you wearing my clothes.”

Bokuto looked at him questioningly, with a hint of concern.

Ignoring the warning glance from Akaashi he continued, “I mean you’re just too attractive for your own good. And my shirts? All they do is emphasize your muscles and hotness. You’re gonna give me a boner and knowing my luck it’s gonna be at the worst time ever.”

Worry evaporating, Bokuto burst into laughter, pausing to wiggle his eyebrows at Kuroo.

“Oya oya?”

“That’s it, I’m leaving.” Akaashi said, immediately untangling themselves and walking out of the room as their boyfriends dissolved into giggles once again.

**Author's Note:**

> this went to a place i didnt expect but hey it ended fluffy so


End file.
